


Lickitung's tongue

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: Lickatung took a fancy to you. Lickitung us lick move on your behind.
Kudos: 5





	Lickitung's tongue

One day Lickitung is walking along in the forest and notice you bending over picking some berries. Lickitung stare at your behind, round and plumb in your tight leggings.

You were busy studying the berries when something wet wipe your butt. You couldn't move and came paralyzed that you fell down with your butt in the air and your legs apart.

Didn't take long to realise a pokemon is licking your butt and your pussy. Moments later the pokemon yank down your leggings and panties. You were feeling hot now then the tongue is licking at your butt hole trying to push into you butt and once in slowly more of the tongue enter your ass and realise what pokemon it is and got embarrassed that you able to guess it while it's tongue now about a meter into you butt. Everytime your could move you came paralyzed again. You can feel th pokemon's lips to you butt and its arms on you ass cheeks. Now wriggle it's tongue about that you moan "oh. My. God." you whisper suddenly rising your head. With your free hands one on your breast and other in your dripping wet pussy.

"please go faster and harder!" your beg as your finger your pussy and pinching your nipple. So Lickitung follow orders and came rougher with you asshole that you start to moan louder. "Yes!" you scream as you came.

Lickitung pull its tongue out of your ass. Use it's tongue to flip you over on you back. You notice it got hard on and is as big and long as its tongue. Sudden scare. "that thing with tear me a new asshole." you think before you could make a more Lickitung wrap its tongue around your neck and jam its dick into your ass hole and you sceam in pain. Lickitung's tongue still wrapped around neck now choking you and jamming it's dick into your ass not being concerned that you can't beathe.

Lickitung unwrap it's tongue from your neck, start to snake it's under your top and bra then rip it off you leaving your bare. Then to lick, wrap and slap your boobs about. Now you moaning loadly not crying in pain anymore.

Lickitung's tongue attack you pussy teasing it that you came and squirt. Lickitung came too fulling your belly but suddenly Lickitung drag it dick out and use its tongue to pump his dick so you now cover in his cum so hot. So exhausted you pass out.

The end.


End file.
